videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie's Time Waster
Sadie's Time Waster is a mini game compilation/software app released in late-2000 for the PC, based on the Sadie shorts and Slabs comic strip. It was developed by The Corning/Emerson Group in August of 1999 and was originally based on the comic strip, which has gained a strong following in the US and UK with additional work by Hypnotix. An updated version was released in 2001, including a much bigger game and Windows XP compatibility. For the PAL version, you get to play as Sadie. Her friends have been kidnapped by the spirit committee and you have to help her save her friends and destroy the committee for good. Gameplay has Sadie explore her school, gather items and wander a dungeon (set in the same style as Doom) to find her friends. Also included was a software suite, containing a digital journal, a planner, a collection of wallpapers and screensaver games. This turned up whenever you put in the installation disc, with the game and the additional aspects of the suite turning up in a folder. Originally, you could only install the program onto your hard drive, but later prints gave you the option to play it from the CD-ROM. Said later prints are ultra rare due to a false positive corrupting computer data. Minigames Main Games *Major Annoyance: Help guide Sadie to her room while avoiding as many people as possible and collecting burgers and milkshakes. Sometimes she would have to escort her friends to safety as they're getting annoyed by the same people. *Job Scoring: Help Ori obtain a job. Hit the right keys in the right order to ensure Ori's application goes well. This was merged with Job Scoring 2 on the website. * Job Scoring 2: Ori has put her large butt in a girdle in order to obtain a fancier job. Keep her stress low, for it it reaches full capacity, the girdle will break. *Late Shift: Guide Jerry back to his room while avoiding lit windows and lurking figures. *Midnight Snack: Guide Ori to the kitchen while getting rid of obstacles. * Food Fight: Shoot everyone that isn't your ally. *Duds: Dress-up game. *Creature night: Sadie has a fantasy where she turns into a lycanthrope. Use it to get revenge against a bully. * Mini Golf: Play as either Sadie, Ori, Travis or Jerry and try to get the lowest score. Screensaver Games Only available on the software suite disc bundled with the main game. * Fling: Throw trash at a brick wall and make your own design. You could save your work and use it as your wallpaper. * Bounce: Bounce the characters around the screen and throw objects at them. * Sim: The characters are trapped in a small room, which you could manipulate. * Bug: Venture through the house and click on the characters to get a reaction out of them. Development The game began development in late-1999 as a software app, using staff from Cor-Son Games (inherited by The Corning/Emerson Group from their former parent company Charon Communications) based on the comic strip. Unable to secure a publisher, the developers decided to add more to it, namely mini games, but were still unable to get any interest from publishers. When the strip was adapted into a series of shorts later in the year, and they were acquired for airing on MTV, the developers decided to further flesh out the game. They built a brief adventure game using assets from a previous game they worked on, (what is) Film: Welcome to Hellywood, completing it by April of 2000. They pitched the game to MTV, and they decided to release it under their Cheap Clicks series after the developers polish the game. After pairing with Simon & Schuster Interactive, their regular developer Hypnotix was brought on to help finish the game. The game was completed on December 5th of 2000. The game received an early release in the US since the source material didn't have the most popularity there. They decided to release what they had in the US and continue work for a European release, earning one in October of 2001 through TDK Mediactive. Unlike the American version, this worked on Windows XP, but it also worked on Windows 95, Windows 98 and Windows ME/2000, a decision made to appeal to those who haven't updated to XP yet. The developers took the time to correct flaws in the original release, and it led to a much fuller game (rather than what was originally meant to be a bigger mini-game.) Availability The game was released in limited quantities in the US, and the same wound up applying to the European version due to a decline in the PC adventure game genre. There were also reports of a false positive corrupting computer hard drives, leading to mass recalls. There're the "install only" discs and regular CD-ROM versions, the former for its European release being the most common.Category:PC Games